Mafia Story
by XNightWishX
Summary: The title is lame as hell, I know. But anyway Naruto just became a member of the mafia, when he finally reunites with his childhood friend who he was completely unaware about her being the boss's daughter. And exactly what dark secret(s) has the boss been hiding for the pass decades? Rated M for language, sex, violence, stuff like that.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Naruto isn't mine, It's Kishimoto's (duh)

prologue/chapter1 combined. enjoy.

NOTE: the type of mafia in the story is based off the sicilian mafia, which doesn't make much sense since they're in japan, but who cares, right?

**Prologue**

Friday May 22, 2:25 am 1998

_Damn it, Taro! The hell are you, you bastard!_ Ryoichi could only stand outside for so long before someone noticed him. He finished the last of his cigarette, dropping the bud on the dirt alley ground. Failing to see the time on his watch with the surrounding darkness of night, Ryoichi pulled out his cell phone. _"Almost 2:30... Bastard's ten minutes late! _He inwardly yelled. His body stiffed at the faint sound of voices being heard down the alley. _"Shit!" _He hissed ducking behind a nearby trash container. Listening closer, the voices sounded like females, their high pitch squeals and giggles being just as loud as their clacking heals. Ryoichi sighed in relief. "Just a couple of dumb broads." he muttered. "A little late for clubbin' ain't it?."

Ryoichi glanced to the left as a bright yellowish light covered the streets along with the ongoing sound of an engine. He quickly got up, dusting himself off. "Psst, Ryoichi!" loudly whispered a grating male voice. Ryoichi turned around glaring at the driver, a large olive skinned man with greasy hair and taped gauze and bandages on his chin, each side of his fat cheeks and over one of his eyebrows. Like Ryoichi, dressed in a long sleeve pitch black shirt, pants and shoes. The man flinched at Ryoichi's dangerous glare, grinning nervously. "My bad, Ryo! I know I said I had it taken care of, but it took me a little longer than expected to get the truck!"

"Yeah, yeah. Save it Taro. At least you showed up. Let's just get this over with. We're fucked if we don't have that money we owe in by next week, remember?!" "Right!" said Taro giving a strong nod of the backed into the spot right in front of the warehouse garage. Ryoichi lifted the garage door open. "Now, I'll be right back, Taro. _Please_, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. This shouldn't take long." Taro nodded. Ryoichi only sighed, rolling his eyes, before walking inside the darkness of the warehouse. He walked quickly, being as light on his feet as he can. He was well aware that no one would be in here at this hour. But he couldn't help but be nervous.

If they screwed up again, they were goners for sure.

_Flashback:_

_After a while, Ryoichi's face had went numb. The once painful blows no longer hurt as they continued to come with full force. So is this what dying feels like? Ryoichi wondered. Am I really going to die here? Am I really going to die like this? He glanced at his partner Taro, who was weeping like a child. His face in the same condition as Ryoichi's. His face swelled even more than it was to begin with, black and blue marks all over so swollen that the blood gushing from his forehead would go around the bruises as they ran down his face._

_"I should kill you sons of bitches right here and now." Said the man who had watched the two men getting beat to near death. Continuously slowly shaking his head the whole time. A small smirk grew at the side of his mouth. "You're lucky I'm a nice guy, gentlemen. I believe I've gotten my point across, did I not?" His chortle deep and full. The abusers laughed as well, stopping once he did. "Since that was indeed quite the entertainment... I'll give you another chance." He frowned. His eyes cold and dangerous. "You have one more week. Come to me, or we'll come to you, either way if you don't have my money by then... I'll have you two pieces of shits begging for death. Understand?"_

_End of Flashback:_

Ryoichi swallowed hard, as he continued to search anxiously for the goods with his flashlight. The warehouse was one room, about the size of a large gymnasium. "South, Africa, South Africa." He muttered repeatedly, checking all the boxes and crates for their export locations. There were boxes and crates everywhere with imported and soon to be exported goods. "These idiots really should've locked up this place. They've got a hella lot stuff in here! Now where the hell are those cigars..."

He kept looking at the prints on the boxes. From tons of countries such as Russia, China, America... "South Africa! Bingo..."It was printed in small green bold letters on the side of each crate. They were large, and quite heavy he soon discovered. "Damn it." He muttered. He didn't want to call Taro in here for help. _J__ust one should do the trick right?_ _One crate full of these cigars would be worth thousands! _He skinny legs wobbled at the weight of the box, as he struggled to get it to the truck. His bony fingers gripping the box were already sweating from both anxiousness and the heat from his stuffy all black attire.

After setting the box down, he exhaled heavily, being unaware that he was holding his breath. After closing both of the garage door and the cargo van, he hopped in the passengers seat. "Did everything go well?" asked Taro. Ryoichi glared at him. "Of course it did! What, you thought I couldn't handle it?! Start the damn car already!" Silence fell that moment after Taro obediently started the car, and drove away from the warehouse.

Ryoichi pulled out his almost empty box of cancer sticks. Only three more. He sighed pulling one out, placing it between his thin lips. "Where the hell are the matches." Ryoichi wanted to know, his voice sounding sort of muffled due to the object in his mouth. "In the glove compartment, I think." Taro muttered. Ryoichi lit the match before lighting his well needed cigarette, the smoke filling his lungs welcomingly.

"R-Ryo.." Taro coughed. Ryoichi huffed and rolled his eyes, cracking the car window next to him. "No that's not it Ryo... I was gonna ask... was this really the best thing to do?" Ryoichi snorted. "And did you have a better idea? How else were we going to get three thousand dollars in a week?"

"But... Think about it, Ryo. Who's scarier? Natsu-sama and his men... or the M-Mafia?!" Ryoichi slammed his clenched, trembling fist on the passenger dashboard."...May I remind you Taro, who the bastards are who FUCKED our faces up? Beat us with bats like a couple of FUCKIN, PINYATAS? You DO remember TARO, NE?!" Taro winced at Ryoichi's outburst. "R-Ryoichi you shouldn't be so loud-"

"Shut up! Just shut the hell up!... Listen, Taro. We can't afford to think negatively right now. So far everything went well, so just cut it with the fuckin' "what if's" already alright?" The larger man nodded saying nothing more of the subject. Ryoichi continued to exhale the cigarette smoke while staring boredly out the window. Looking out the window, there wasn't much to see. Building after building, not a single lit window. The streets lights were the only light around, aligned on each side of the street. Considering the time, the city of Konaha was still asleep. Just like that girl on the bench.

Wait a minute... Just like that girl on the bench?

"Wait, Taro. Stop the car." ordered Ryoichi. The young woman's long indigo hair glistened in the streetlight, as it sprawled across her body which was curled up in a fetal position with her knees hanging off the wooden bench. She wore a peaceful expression as she slept. "Wow.. Pretty cute, ain't she?" Taro muttered. Ryoichi watched her with a raised eyebrow. "... Hn, Pretty dumb, that's for sure." Ryoichi snorted. "Who takes a nap out here at this time of night? It would be more than easy for a group of perverts to snatch the bitch right up!" He looked down at the sleeping beauty, shaking his head.

"Well what if she's homeless, Ryo?" wondered Taro with concern. "I doubt it, Taro...She don't look dirty. And she dresses nice too. Anyway, keep going. We don't have time to be worrying about that." Hesitantly, Taro picked up speed again, glancing back at the sleeping woman out of the rearview mirror before making the first turn.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Tired eyes fluttered open slightly, gazing at the blurry yet beautiful colors. She blinked. What she was looking at she now realized was the dawn sky. The purplish color combined with the orange, bright yellow and hints of light blue she always found breathtaking. She frowned, feeling sudden discomfort after her eyes left the sky and paid better attention to her surroundings. This bench wasn't very comfortable at all. How she managed to sleep through the night on this thing was a mystery to her. _I should get home... Neji Nii-san would be angry. _She thought. He told her not to do this again. But of course she didn't listen.

Hinata was up and gone the second that slimy man knocked on her door again, as he always did when he came over for one of her Father's parties. "_Hinata, sweet heart. You haven't been out your room all night, you've been trapped in your room all night, you should join us, baby!" _Hinata cringed at his slurred words, and even the idea of seeing his drunk, ugly mug. The way he would look at her... It was like a hungry dog eyeing a juicy piece of steak "_You're girl sure is growing up, Hiashi. Looking more like her mother each time I see her!_" he would always say. She did her best to tolerate "Uncle Ken" since he was a friend of her father's, at least she thought-she didn't know for sure, she doubted that her father knew half of the people he invited into their homes. Most likely being too high at the moment.

But Uncle Ken was less than half the reason why Hinata resented home, especially on her father's late night mansion parties. So after a while Hinata decides she can't take anymore and sneaks out. Getting away with it for the most part, until "Neji Nii-san" notices her absence in the middle of the night, and escapes as well to look for her. But he didn't come this time, much to her surprise. _"Hinata. These streets are dangerous this time of night. You can't keep doing this! You may not be so lucky next time. So for your own safety, it's time you've stopped behaving like a childish little brat!" _She reminisced him scolding her one late night as they walked home together after he discovered her sleeping at a similar area around town. Neji was very upset with her that day. "I guess he's finally fed up with me." She sighed, as she stood up reaching intertwined fingers towards the sky for a well needed stretch.

At first, she didn't take notice to the one and only car on the street pull up next to her until a deep yet raspy voice called out to her. "Hey there, sunshine." Hinata turned her head at the two men in the an practically run-down vehicle, noticing them eyeing her from head to toe. She furrowed her eyebrows, as she brought her arms back to her sides. "Good morning." She mumbled, turning away, pretending that she had to fix her shoes even though they had no laces. "It's uh... a little to early to be turnin tricks ain't it, Doll?" The one in the driver's seat asked. "Then again, for a cutie like you... It wouldn't really matter to me." He chuckled, grinning stupidly wide.

Hinata simply blinked. "I... beg your pardon?"

"You know sweet heart, those are some pretty eyes you've got. So big and innocent..."

"Hey dumbass, before you go saying anything you know good and damn well you'll regret try thinking about where you've seen those eyes before... It ain't worth it, if you ask me." said the other man in the passenger seat, looking starring out his window boredly. The driver snorted. "The hell are you going on about now?" his eyes narrowed looking closely into the slightly puzzled girl. These men didn't intimidate her. In fact, she's never been afraid of this city. Hinata never understood what her nii-san was talking about when he would say that this city was dangerous. Why would she be afraid? She grew up here. She felt safer out here... Than she did in her own home.

"Wait a minute... A..A Hyuuga?" The man stammered, his small squinted eyes widening greatly. "No.. Not just a Hyuuga._ The_ Hyuuga!"

"I'm glad you're familiar." said the sudden voice. The heals of their shoes clacked as they approached behind the toward the scene. Appeared a young man with uncommonly long chocolate brown hair that flew in the breeze. His eyes matched Hinata's for the most part, but they were paler being almost white rather than lavender. They were also colder, and far less innocent. "Nii-san..." Hinata muttered. He shot her a warning glare not to say another word to him. Hinata frowned bowing her head slightly. She knew he was angry.

"The light turned green a long time ago, gentlemen. I'm sure you have someplace to be, do you not?" His voice remained casual while he eyed his handgun. He cocked it, pulling back it's hammer before glancing back at the two men, raising his eyebrows questioningly. "H-Hyuuga N-Neji... S-Solider... of the Mafia." the driver stammered. The passenger slammed his palm in his face. "You idiot! Drive off already!" He hissed. The driver's lips trembled has he forced a smile. "W-We m-meant no t-trouble! T-Tell your Uncle I said hi for me will ya?!" The car zoomed off, leaving a trail engine smoke. Neji didn't start walking until the car made it's first turn. Hinata soon jogged after him, when she realized how far he had gotten.

"Neji-Nii...Please slow down-"

_-SLAP-_

Hinata actually stumbled back a few feet or two. Placing a trembling hand on her now red cheek, starring wide eyed at an apparently livid Neji Nii-san... He shoved his hands in his pockets as he turned his body away from hers, just standing there. "Something came up last night, I was given a job to do. I didn't arrive home until about three in the morning, the house was still filled with strangers... I was so tired I went straight to sleep. That's when... When I had an awful nightmare about you." Neji's tone softened as he spoke. "I've been out here searching... for two hours.. _two hours Hinata..." _The last part he spoke breathlessly as he removed one hand from his pocket bringing it across his face. Though Hinata couldn't see it. She knew he was crying.

He shot back around giving her a dangerous, threatening look, a look Hinata had never seen and frightened her greatly. "So maybe that's it... Maybe you really are turning tricks out here in the middle of the night. Tell me, Hinata. Are you?" Neji slowly approached her. Each step he took forward, Hinata took a step backward. "I- I don't even know what you're talking about Neji Nii-san!" she stammered.

"Don't play dumb, Hinata... I know you're not as naïve as you pretend to be... When you come out here late at night..." It was hopeless, somehow Neji managed to corner Hinata. Forced to look into those frightening eyes which she had never seen on him before. His fist gripped the collar of her shirt causing her to gasp. "When you come out here late at night... Are you really selling your body for money?" He asked.

Her eyes bulged, and her mouth dropped open, being absolutely speechless for a moment. "Y-Y-You t-think I'm a p-prostitute?!" She stammered. As tears filled her eyes once again. How could her Nii-san accuse her of such a thing?. "Neji-nii... I-I w-would never.. Y-you k-know that-" He slowly opened his hand, releasing his grip on her as she fell to her knees against the wall where she stood. His back faced her once again and his hands returning to his pockets.

"I'm moving out, Hinata. I've made up my mind." Hinata only cried more, now unable to control it. She didn't mean to upset him this badly. "Neji.. Why won't you believe me? I'm sorry, I'll never leave the house again. I only leave because I can't stand to see father when he's-" A hand reached out to her, she looked up to slightly softened eyes, no where near as cold and cruel as they were just a few minutes ago. She reached the hand that effortlessly lifted her off the ground. "You may come live with me, if you wish it."

A light blush appeared on Hinata's face as her eyes widened. The older Hyuuga couldn't understand why she was looking at him like that, but then suddenly felt a little embarrassed before he snatched his hand out of hers and avoided her gaze. "I made sure I found someplace with two bedrooms I've been thinking about this a while Hinata.. I made up my mind months ago. And now I finally have the money..." He turned his head slightly, glaring at her from the corner of his eye. "Did you hear me right, Hinata? I did say _two bedrooms_, so cut it with your perverted thoughts."

Hinata flushed violently. "I-I wasn't!" She lied. Inwardly she felt relieved. _The way he said it, it just sounded wrong..._ "Um, Nii-san... Have you told father about this?"

"No, I have not informed uncle of this. I will tell him today. You have little time to think about your decision. I suppose that's my fault for not telling you sooner." But this time they continued walking again, not saying a word for several minutes. Hinata glanced back at Neji, who's expression seemed back to normal at first, but the more she looked at him, the more she could sense a disturbance from him. She felt her guilt return again, since that time when he was crying, even though he hadn't actually seen him. "...N-Neji." She spoken.

"What is it?" He asked, his eyes and head still faced forward.

"I just wanted to apologize again. If I made you worry. You've never actually hit me before... So I could tell you were very angry with me." She stopped, when she noticed his pained expression. He gritted his teeth, causing his temples to move rapidly. Did I go too far, bringing that up? She wondered.

"I... I was out of line, Hinata. Forgive me."

"You did it because you care, right?... You care enough to come looking for me, to put up with me... You're the only one who ever notices that I'm gone. You have nothing to apologize for." Much to the older Hyuuga's surprise, dainty arms, wrapped around his body, while her head nuzzled in his chest. Neji was taken aback by his cousin's sudden embrace. He couldn't speak, or even move. Why was that?

"I love you, Neji... Thank you... For always being there for me. As long as you're there, I know everything will be alright." His eyes widened. Did he hear her right? Did she really love him? Neji placed his hand on the soft skin of her neck while his thumb caressed her cheek causing her to look up. Her big lavender eyes starring into his own, her cheeks a light shade of pink. A face so unimaginably beautiful in the older Hyuuga's eyes.

"Do you really mean what you say, Hinata?" he whispered, as he starred at her intently waiting for her answer.

Her slightly parted lips closed, as they curled into a small smile. "Of course I do, Nii-san." _Nii-san...Nii-san...Nii-san _Her voice echoed in his head repeatedly.

Neji frowned immediately. Reality hitting him like a soccer punch in the face. What the hell was he thinking? He quickly released her. Inwardly screaming every curse word he could think of. He hadn't been so frustrated and embarrassed in a long while. "Neji-Nii? Is everything alright?" Hinata asked innocently. Neji sighed. "Yes." He lied. "Let's get going."

He purposely, walked a few feet ahead of Hinata, to avoid looking her way. Right now he was far too ashamed to face her. He walked with his balled fist inside his pockets as he tried to think about something else, but failed each time. "Hinata.." he accidently muttered.

"Yes, Nii-san?" she said, causing a quick shiver to run through him. His heart pounded, as he hesitated to respond. "Nii-san?" She spoke again. Thank God he was in front of her, if she were to see his crimson face right now, he wouldn't know what to do. Only she could bring out this side of him. This side that he honest to God couldn't stand. It was unbecoming of a mafia solider.

"I just wanted to let you know... That I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello World! :3 I'm am the cousin of XNightwishX, and I was given permission to write a story ;o So how r you liking it so far? Don't ask about the other stories, I has nothing to do with that ;o I'll try to have the next chapter uploaded soon as possible! :3<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, we've been over this already.

So yeah, Enjoy the story.

**Chapter 2**

Neji's words made Hinata smile. She loved Neji's softer side, though it didn't show often around anyone at all accept for her. But she kind of liked it that way. It made her feel special. She did a quick jog to catch up with Neji who was walking abnormally fast. "Nii-san.." Hinata spoke. He glanced in her direction. "Nani?"

"So... What's our new apartment going to look like?"

She asked. Neji raised his eyebrows in surprise. "So you've made up your mind already?" Neji asked. Hinata fully nodded, grinning excitedly. "I-I think it would be great to have a home with just the two of us." Neji glanced away cursing himself for blushing again. It was just something about the way that sounded... Having_ a home with just the two of them._ "Hinata, we have to talk." he said, in a serious tone. Hinata cocked her head slightly to the side, wondering if it were something she said to make him upset again.

"W-What's wrong Neji?"

"Hiashi loves you, Hinata. He loves you very much, you know that right?" Hinata frowned with her head bowed before giving a slight nod. "Hai. I know that, it's just-"

"Hinata, did you know... That you look exactly like my aunt?" He suddenly asked. Hinata's eyes widened. "Y-You think so? Do I really look like Mother?" She asked. Neji nodded. "Yes, you do. She was a very beautiful woman." Hinata smiled bashfully. "S-So you're saying I'm beautiful as well, Nii-san?"

Neji looked away, embarrassed. "That isn't really the point. What I'm trying to say that her death devastated Uncle greatly... And you looking just like her makes it all the more difficult for him to stop his grieving. Even after all these years."

"...I see. So it was my fault all this time.. I never thought of it that way, but now that I've thought about it..."

Neji shook his head. "No, no. That' not what I'm saying at all. Uncle's never been one to show much affection towards anyone, it's just the way he is. Is he still angry and hurt? Yes. But he does not blame you. It has never been his intention to take his anger out on you. Without you in his life, he would've never made it this far." Neji turned to her again to see a single tear fall from her eye.

"Why... W-Why does he never talk about these things to me? Father and I have never truly had a bond, but what good is just leaving him behind?" She sniffed and wiped the tear away with her thumb. "I have to stay with him. I won't move out, Neji Nii-san... I'll stay by father's side. We'll talk together, get to know each other better. A-And I'll even help him get clean.."

Neji, who felt as though he may had said to much, simply nodded. He did want her to stay with him. He did not want her staying with Hiashi. But he also did not want to turn her against him. Neji, losing his parents when he was at the young age of four, hadn't remembered too much, about his parents. What he did remember, even to this day he tries hard to forget. He chose to respect her decision. Despite other selfish thoughts he, which he of course wouldn't admit to having. "If that's what you want Hinata, then so be it."

_"HONK! HONK!"_

The older Hyuuga suddenly looked up from the sudden honking noise, a cheap ugly forest green Chevrolet parked on the street next to them. "Heya, stranger." said the far too familiar feminine, voice. Neji stared in the driver's open window where can be seen a young woman. Her hair was parted down the middle and put in two large, neat donut buns on each side of her head with her neatly gelled baby hair edges, swirled towards the front of her ear. She wore her usual black cat eyed eyeliner and vixen red lipstick on her full pouty lips which moved up and down as she loudly munched on some chewing gum.

Neji's teeth grinded rapidly, making his temples move like crazy. _"Just the person I wanted to see.."_ He though with absolute sarcasm. "Tenten, what a surprise." Neji greeted. His eyes furrowed hearing a sudden pounding coming from the back seat window, seeing little hands press against it. "Daddy! Daddy!"

"Stop banging on the DAMN GLASS!" The woman yelled through her teeth. " But anyway, Hyuuga, I'd ask what you're doing out there during this time of day, but I really don't give a shit. Nice to see you again, Hinata." She gave a small wave wiggling her dainty, long artificial nailed fingers. The voice of a little girl called once again saying things Neji nor Hinata could quite make out. Tenten shot her head back around ."Would you be quiet!? It's too damn early for that!"

"Tenten... Let me see my daughter, will you?" Neji calmly asked. "And I don't appreciate you using that sort of language around her." Tenten rolled her eyes as her growing bubble finally popped. She returned the deflated bubble gum back inside, and went back to chewing. "I suppose. But hurry up, If I don't drop her off at Nana's soon I'm gonna be late for work." Tenten released the child's lock, letting Neji open the car door. The little girl hopped in to his arms, wrapping her small arms around his neck tightly as if she were holding on for dear life.

"Daddy! What're you doing here?" she asked, as she grinned widely at her father. Neji took a good look at his daughter. He hadn't seen her in what felt like so long. He was lucky if he had got to see her every other week. And he couldn't stand it the fact that she was growing up so much without him. But whenever they saw each other, she was just as ecstatic to see him, which Neji was glad and very relieved about.

Hinata watched intently at this moment, with the little girl embracing Neji, and couldn't help but smile. His little girl was beautiful, and looked to be about 4 years old now. Hinata had almost forgotten that Neji even had a child. It had been a while since she's seen her for herself. She had fair skin and hair was long and dark like Neji's. The only difference was hers was thicker and wavier and it was kept in a neat ponytail on the top of her head. Her big brown eyes resembled Tenten's.

Neji caressed the small child's cheek. "Daddy's been very busy. Can you forgive me, little one?" The little girl nodded letting out a giggle. "You always say that, you know. But it's okay! But only if you promise not to forget about me." Neji's eyebrows furrowed, wondering where that had come from. He had never heard her say anything like that before. Neji gave a single nod. "Right. I promise."

Still not convinced, the little girl held out her small, dainty pinky finger. Neji rolled eyes and smiled as he brought up his own much larger pinky. The two fingers intertwined as they made the oath official. When they released each others pinky, Neji lightly grabbed her head, gently kissing her forehead before opening the car door. He placed her inside and put on her seatbelt. "I'll see you again soon...Mika." He said before closing the door. We glanced near the driver's window where Tenten gazed at her nails, while humming some unknown melody. "Ehem... Tenten."

She glanced at him for a quick second. "She missed you a lot... So I guess it's sort of a good thing I ran into you this morning." she mentioned. Neji nodded in agreement. "You know Tenten.. She doesn't always have to stay at your grandmothers." Tenten glared at him immediately.

"Forget it, Hyuuga. No child of mine is going to get involved in your shit." She said slowly, wanting to make that very clear.

Neji huffed in frustration. "She won't I'll make sure of it. What about money, clothes? Is she eating well?-"

"She's eating just fine thank you very much!" Tenten snapped. "Look, I don't know where you got the idea that I'm in poverty or something, but I _got_ this Neji. And you know good and damn well why I don't want her hanging around you and the rest of those gangsters. And for the last time, I don't _need _you _or_ your filthy mafia money!" The young Hyuuga male watched as the ugly green car drove off, making it's first turn right up the street, as her words replayed a few times in his mind. From the back see he saw his daughters small head facing back at him, her big brown eyes filled with a mixture of worry and sadness. Neji clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. It was unfortunate that it always ended like this. Why was that woman so damn stubborn?

"Neji.." Hinata spoke, interrupting his thoughts. "So is that why you don't get to see Mika often?" She asked as they continued walking. Neji nodded. "It's for the best." He admitted. "Doing what it is that I do... Nothing comes before that. It's just the way it is. I chose this path. And to be honest, Hinata I'd rather not talk about it further."

Hinata lowered her head. She remained quiet, not having to courage to ask him the one thing she really wanted to know.

_Do you regret choosing the same path as our fathers Nii-san?... For Mika's sake?_

* * *

><p><em>"I just can't figure it out... Can someone explain... Can someone please explain this to me?... I tried my best for you... For us...<em>

_Hiroko._

_Was my best just not enough?... All this time, I've been trying to so hard to understand... Where did I go wrong?... I suppose it's too late to ask now..._

_You're cruel, Hiroko...So very cruel..._

_However, My love for you. Shall never fail. My love for you is just as strong...as my new found hatred..._

_And do you know what makes this all the more unfair? Do you, Hiroko?..._

_Is that I'm still alive, and forced to suffer such pain which you placed upon me with no remorse... Is this what you wanted all along?_

_ Well then...I hope you're happy...My love.._

_..._

_A sudden cracking noise made him lose his train of thought. Not knowing where it came from, partly because of his blurry vision, he ignored it bringing his hand to his mouth for another sip of the 5th of his "last drinks" he had asked for. His eyes squinted when he looked at the glass. Though barley, he could see a large crack right across the glass, with the brownish liquid spilling through dripping down on the bar table. It was also when he realized how strong his grip on the glass was rather tight. He loosened it, the glass immediately, shattering on to the table giving off the sound of a broken vase which caught the very few people in the bar's attention. The content of the glass was now spilt all over, spreading quickly as it began to drip off the edge and onto his lap._

_He glanced at their gawking faces, but not paying them much attention as he was too focused on his trembling hand. Drops of falling blood soon blended in with the puddle of liquor as he attempted to pull out the shards of broken glass from his hand._

_"Um, Pal are you alright!?" yelled the Bar tender for about the third time. He had already rushed over with a towel wiping away the spill but became concerned with the amount of blood mixed in with it. This guy has had enough for the night.. Thought the bartender. "Um, Sir. Do you have anyone that can pick you up-"_

_"Hiroko..." he muttered. "Hiro...ko!" His gripped the front of his long hair with both hands as if he wanted to rip it out. He had clenched teeth along with a trembling lower lip. "Hiroko...!" He muttered again, almost sounding like a growl._

_"Hiashi-san!" _

_He felt an a hand placed on his shoulder, causing him to freeze. His released the grip on hair and moved it out of his face, trying his best to compose himself considering how unbelievably intoxicated he was at the moment. He turned his head slightly, from out of the corner of his eye he saw the spikey blonde hair of the man who's hand still rested on his shoulder. There were two blurry blue dots where his eyes should be, which was prove enough that this was the man that he thought it was._

_"...Isn't it your bedtime...boy?" He talked pretty clearly for someone who was drunk. He speech wasn't slurred though he didn't sound like his usual self as the blond could tell. __The blond man chuckled. " In your condition, If anyone needs to be in bed right now, it's you, my friend. I didn't see you at the reception after the funeral.. Don't tell me you were here the whole time?! And what on earth happened to your hand?"_

_Hiashi shook his head. "Don't worry about it" he said casually wiping the blood and liquor on to his dress pants. "So what brings you here, Minato?" He asked, changing the subject._

_"Well to be honest I went out for a little while in order to look for you, after the reception was over. When I get home, Kushina sends me off again to get more diapers and formula for Naruto.." He says, holding up the plastic shopping bag." And I just happened to spot you in here from the window." __Hiashi gave him a look. His narrowed his eyes. Did he really go out looking for him? "Well anyway, It's obvious you can't drive yourself.. I'll drop you off.." __Hiashi glared at him... Is this really a solider of our mafia? He wondered. He was kind. Soft. Too soft. And especially too young. How was he respected at all? What was Sarutobi thinking allowing him in?!_

_"At times like these, Hiashi-san... I can't imagine how you must be feeling... Losing both your brother and your wife.. But I just want you to remind you that even though we aren't related by blood, we're still a family... All of us. We're here for you, Hiashi-san."_

_Oh give me a break.. Hiashi wanted to say. But couldn't bring himself to do so, as somehow, those words were just the words he needed to hear at that moment.. He turned his head away quickly, not wanting this young man to see the fresh tears in his eyes. He stood up, playing it off as if he had something in his eye, rubbing the tears away before quietly saying "Thank you.. Minato. I'll accept your offer." Hiashi left around 15,000 yen on the table for both the drinks and the broken glass casually telling the puzzled bartender to keep the change._

_. . ._

_. ._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_BANG!_

Hiashi's eyes shot open as he panted his chest rising and heart pounding rapidly. He looked around both shocked at relieved to discover he was in his bedroom which was rather messier than usual along with his bed, around the time he discovered he wasn't alone. Only Kami knows who on earth this woman sleeping in his bed was, he thought. Though he paid it no mind as he slipped out of bed wiping the sweat from his forehead, his thoughts returning back to his dream.

Nightmare, was a better term.

_Minato... I haven't thought about you for quite some time.. _But why now? Hiashi wondered. The pass always seemed to come back to haunt him. Forcing him to reminisce about things he longed to forget.

His thoughts were interrupted by faint sound, of a door unlocking and opening, the chatter of two familiar voices of his daughter and nephew downstairs.

Followed by a rustling sound coming from his bed. The young woman sat up and stretched each arm while clutching the covers over her bare chest. Her hair was messy with several strands over her face and her makeup with faded and smeared. "...Hiashi?" She muttered looking around the room. "Oh, there you are, Honey." She smiled seductively as she bit her lower lip.

"...Make sure you're gone before I finish my shower." He warned, before he closed his bathroom door behind him discarding his underwear the only article of clothing he was wearing.

* * *

><p>"Hn... Now this is just pitiful." The blonde young man heard his partner mutter. " Hey, Naruto. Come take a look at this."<p>

"You found something, Kiba?" He asked, looking at the tiny television screen. The other man snorted. "Oh, I found something alright. How laughable. Though we really should've added a lock to that warehouse..." The blond watched the replayed footage from last night, or more so early morning. What they were watching was a scrawny man stumbling to get a large box, which contain some of their imported merchandise, a cargo van. Naruto's thumb caressed his own chin while he was thinking.

"Do you recognize that guy?" Naruto finally asked since he failed to remember where he had seen him from. The brunette ran his fingers through his unkempt hair as he usually did when he was thinking. "Hn. I might've seen him walk out of Natsu's a week or two ago."

"Natsu-san... The man with the jewelry story, ne? And in the footage here he is stealing a box of our South African diamonds that were smuggled to us..."

"And so you're saying it couldn't be a coincidence. I concur!" exclaimed Kiba."I wonder who the driver is. I'll switch to our outside camera." He proceeded to do so, still not getting a good look at the inside of the van. "Perhaps he came alone." Suggested Naruto Kiba shrugged. "You know, we could just let em have keep box. That way the loser can finally afford a decent haircut. Consider it our good deed for the year!" Kiba chuckled. Naruto rolled his eyes at Kiba's fail at a joke.

"And so that short cocky bastard can get his men to beat the shit out of us? We're only mere associates, it's not like anyone is going to protect us..." Naruto reminded.

Kiba childishly stuck his tongue out at the back of the blonde's head when he wasn't looking. When the blonde faced him again, Kiba wore a fake look of regret. "I suppose you're right. The "short cocky bastard" will think we tried to play him if we arrived with only 5 of the 6 box of diamonds we promised him."

If they knew anything about jewelry store owner Natsu.. Is that he did NOT play when it came to his money and his merchandise. NO matter who you are. Did they know this from experience? Thankfully no, and they hoped they never will. Rumors were heard that he was sadistic and merciless and he'll watch you with an honest to god smile as you're beaten to death by his men. It was fortunate that Natsu actually liked the two young boys. At least they think he did. Whenever they went by to deliver to Natsu he would take a look at the contents of the boxes with a large grin as he nodded and say "_Yes, yes. Good work boys. Have a drink while you're here eh?_"

"Well there's no time to waste." Announced Kiba as he stood up from the office chair. Naruto watched him as he grabbed their one and only small pistol from their coffee table. "Where exactly... are we going Kiba?" Naruto asked, suspiciously. Kiba smirked. "Where do you think? We're off to find these bums and get our diamonds back. And if they sold them. They will be hell to pay, for both them, and for us. So lets hope that's not the case!" Naruto frowned, wondering how Kiba could sound so optimistic when they were basically screwed!?

Naruto shrugged. "Sounds like a plan... I think?" He stood up, following Kiba up the steep concrete stairs of their secret hideout underground of the warehouse. He glanced back at the security camera screens.

"And while we're out, Kiba.. We should probably find a code pad for that garage..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello Humans! Sorry it's taken over a month to update, school's been a pain in the ass. But it's finally done! ^_^ For the long wait you were probably expecting a longer chapter and I'm sorry if I disappointed chu :( but I hope you're enjoying the story so far anyway. Review and tell me what chu think! :) Also, feel free to leave any questions you may have in the reviews as well, I read each and every one, and I'll be sure to answer them in my next update!<strong>_


End file.
